Unwilling Upgrades
by anime luver888
Summary: It's every girl's dream for Prince Ikuto to marry them, so I should be happy he proposed to me, right? Wrong. I already have a boyfriend, and Ikuto is annoying, arrogant and perverted. With the softest hair and hottest body I have ever seen. But still.
1. Chapter 1

A weird little that came to mind. It started by me wondering what it would be like if, at first, both Ikuto and Amu hated each other, then Amu falls for Ikuto instead of the other way around. So, if you don't want their relationship to take that kind of turn, I suggest you stop reading. Oh, and for now, his story will be rated T but I might feel perverted one day, and the story will change to M. Beware.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikuto , and, you know, all those other people.

* * *

I spread out the beautiful diamond necklace in my hands, "Oh Tadase- kun! I love it!" He smiles back, "A beautiful girl deserves beautiful things. Here, I'll put it on for you."

Those were pretty much the last few seconds of my fantasy life. A diamond necklace seal the love between Tadase and I. Three months later, when I turn 18, he would propose, and we would live happily ever after in his huge, soon- to- be- inherited Hotori estate. A beautiful mansion in the middle of a field of flowers.

It's funny how easily dreams like that die. Mine was body slammed then strangled by that stupid, arrogant, spoiled _brat _Ikuto. Oh, excuse me, the prince, Ikuto- _sama_. Prince Charming, by most girl's standards. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah...

Tadase slips the necklace around my neck and fastens the clasp. As he straightens, he kisses my cheek. I flush and grin, "Does it look okay?"

"Everything looks good on you."

I snort, "Yeah, right."

"Really! You-" His compliment is interrupted by my maid, "Amu- sama?"

I instinctively jump back from Tadase, "Um, yes? What is it?"

"Your mother is asking for you."

I sigh, "Please tell her I'm coming." The maid bows and backs out of the room. I turn to Tadase, "I'll be right back."

He smiles, "I'll be waiting." I stand up and make my way to mother's sitting room. I bow at the door, "Mother."

She waves inwardly at me, "Come in, come in. I have great news!" I doubt it. Her idea of 'great news' is almost always different from mine. I sit down on the seat next to hers, "What is it, mother?"

"Well," She takes one of my hands in hers, "what if I were to tell you that your father has succeeded in signing a marriage contract between you and Prince Ikuto?"

I blanch, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" The one with the big, auspicious, soon- to- be- inherited _castle_ sitting on a hill of flowers?

"Now don't look that way." my mother scrutinizes me, "Do you know how many girls would kill just to get near the prince?"

"Yes mother, a lot. But I don't!"

She huffs in frustration, "It's too late to back out Amu." She doesn't seem to remember that I wasn't the one who wanted to marry Ikuto. "But mother, what about Tadase? He says he will propose to me on my 18th birthday!"

"Oh, Tadase," mother waves her hand dismissively, "he's a nice boy I suppose. But a Duke's son could never even _think _to compete with a prince."

"But mother, I love-"

"Amu!" mother bites me off sharply, "Never say you love that boy again, understand? From now on, you love Ikuto- sama, whether you like it or not." She leans back in her chair warily, "You are dismissed." I get up forlornly and walk back to my room.

Tadase looks up and smiles when I step through the doorway to my room. My heart sinks even lower. His smile disappears when he sees my despondent face, "What's wrong Amu- chan?"

"I- I.." I burst into tears.

"Amu- chan! Are you alright? What did your mother say?"

"She- she said," I'm hiccupping and sobbing uncontrollably, "I- I have t-to marry the prince!" Tadase in taken aback, "What! Tsukiyomi Ikuto- sama?"

"Yeah." He just sits and blinks for a few minutes, "Well... well that's good, I suppose. I heard that the prince is a very kind and handsome man."

"Oh Tadase!" I throw myself into his arms.

* * *

I am scared and hating life as I walk into the throne room with my mother and father. His Highness, Tsukiyomi Aruto, is sitting on the throne facing us. A tall, lean, blue haired boy stands a few yards from the throne, facing the king.

My mother, father, and I sink to our knees, "Your Highness, Tsukiyomi- sama."

He lifts a hand, "Rise." I lift my skirts as I stand. Mother had insisted that I wear my best dress. It's lacy and made of hand dyed red silk.

The King changes his gaze to the blue haired boy, "Ikuto." The boy heaves a sigh and turns around to face us.

I can't help but admire the splendid gorgeousness in front of me. His silky blue hair falls gently over his deep, soulful, blue eyes. I can see his muscles even through his shirt. (It was a tight shirt though, so it wasn't as impressive as I'm saying... Oh, who am I fooling, it was impressive, very impressive.) All that was missing was a smile that would brighten his chiseled features and make his eyes dance. Instead, he was studying me disdainfully, as if I was a drooling little three year old he had been forced into babysitting. And FYI, to all you skeptics out there: I know from experience that I am _not _even _close _to a three year old. Chew on that.

So the prince is staring at me, and to add to the condescension on his face, he says, "_This _is the beautiful Lady Amu everyone talks about?" he snorts, "What a joke." I feel both my parents stiffen beside me. Good. Let them feel sorry for what they had gotten me into.

Artuto doesn't look too happy either, "Ikuto, that is not appropriate." Really? That's the best rebuttal you can think of? I would've settled for 'Ikuto, Amu here is a beautiful girl, and you are lucky to have her.'

Ikuto rolls his eyes, "_Sorry_." he says in an exaggerated voice. Then, for a minute, his eyes meet mine. Electricity flashes between us, and I feel myself blush, I duck my head and he looks to the side too. The warm bubbly feeling disappears as quickly as it was aroused.

"Amu," I jerk my head up towards the deep melodic voice, it's Ikuto, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Um..." What do I say? "Yeah... er, yes, Ikuto- sama." His mouth quirks up into a smirk as he extends his hand, I take it, turning even redder when I feel how warm, soft and _comfortable _it felt. He doesn't seem to notice the pull drawing me closer to him as we walk.

He lets go of my hand as soon as we are out into the garden. I glance at him curiously, but he is facing away from me. Suddenly, he voice sounds, clear and firm, "Let's get something straight." he turns around and looks straight into my eyes, obviously, he has been more than his fair share of intense confrontations. "You don't like me, and I don't like you. Right?" He pauses, waiting for an answer. The first thing that came to my mind and popped out of my mouth was, "You don't like me?"

At first, he looks as shocked as I felt, then, slowly, he switches to increasing amused chuckles. "And here I thought you would be different. But you're just another annoying little kid thinking you can charm the prince. How typical." He shakes his head. I think I detect a bit of something other than amusement bit the intuition is quickly overshadowed by anger.

"No! I don't even know why I said that, I love someone else already. So don't even try to get me to fall in love with you!" My little rant only brings on more chuckles.

"Another love huh? Well how convenient for me." He has slowed down to only a grin, "Then our marriage will be purely political."

I can't think of anything else to add so I nod like an idiot. His grin widens, "It's a deal then." He reaches over to take my hand again, he raises it to his lips and kisses the back of my hand gently. He lifts his head an inch to peer at me. I'm red as a tomato, possibly even redder. And I must have had a pretty love sick expression on too, because he chuckles again, "You aren't very loyal to your _other love_, are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I realized something while I was writing, Ikuto is starting to remind me of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha... It seems ok to me so far though, and he'll warm up to Amu as they get to know each other. But go ahead and tell me in the reviews if you think his personality needs to change some.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

I snatch my hand back, "What are you talking about? I love Tadase!"

"Tadase?" His eyes narrow, "Tadase Hotori?"

"Yes." I can't help but feel proud, "You've heard of him?"

Ikuto snorts, "I've seen him in court and balls. You are talking about the little blonde kid right? I thought he was gay." I gasp, "He is not! And you know, he spoke pretty good of you when I told him I had to marry you."

Ikuto raises an eyebrow, "Of, course, I'm perfect." He grins, "Besides, if he wasn't mad at the guy marrying his girlfriend then maybe his feelings aren't as deep as you thought."

I gape at him, "You- you arrogant..."

Ikuto shrugs.

I can feel anger rising, how dare he talk about my- well, ex- boyfriend now, technically- like that? I shake my head, "Let's go back."

"No," Ikuto keeps walking deeper into the garden, "I told them we're going on a walk, they'll expect us to go on a walk." I couldn't go back without Ikuto, so I follow him. One garden leads to another and each more beautiful than the last. "Wow," I mummer, "How many gardens do you have?" Ikuto shrugs without looking back, "I've never counted, maybe about 6?"

I look back at the vast pieces of land, "We must have passed more than six gardens by now."

"No, they're just big."

"Oh."

That was how our conversations continued the rest of the time, with our sentences getting continuingly shorter. Before I knew it, we were back at the door to the throne room. "These gardens go in a circle?"

"More or less."

"Hmm." We walk in and my parents immediately turn toward me and grin as if they had figured out a survival plan for the Apocalypse. That is a bad sign.

"Amu," they beam at me, "We have been talking to his highness and we agree that you and Ikuto- sama must get more familiar with each other." Must?

"Yes," Aruto is smiling too, "so we decided that Ikuto will live in your manor for a month; then, you will come live in the palace for another month, so you are comfortable with each other's settings." Oh, God. I glance at Ikuto, he looks as sick as I do, and immediately begins to protest, "But father, we have already agreed to marry each other, it won't be necessary to-"

"Nonsense," his father interrupts, "even if you consider this a marriage of convenience, you must still familiarize yourself with each other. The matter is settled." His unhappy, defeated sigh unnerves me. Could living with me for two months really be so bad in him mind?

"Amu, are you at ease with this arrangement?" My father asks. As if saying no would make a difference. I cast him a withering look, "Yes, father." Ikuto looks disgusted by my easy surrender.

* * *

I stand at the doorway and stare at the long stream of servants carrying suitcases into my house. Ikuto stands beside me, supervising them. "What did you bring?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure what I'd need."

"So you brought your whole house?"

He smirks at me, "Hardly."

I shake my head in disgust, "We don't live on the streets you know. We probably have at least half the stuff you brought." He glances at, "What will you bring when you come to the palace?"

"Well, I don't know... clothes, toiletries..." Thinking about it now, I would probably want to bring a lot of stuff too. "See?" Ikuto says, "When you think of living at another house, you'll want to bring stuff to make yourself more comfortable." The last butler walks through the door and my mother appears, "Hello Ikuto- sama." He just nods in her general direction.

Mother clears her throat self consciously, "I'm sorry my husband could not be here to welcome you, he is in an important meeting with his consultants."

"It's fine. Where will I sleep?"

Mother nods at me, "Amu, will you show Ikuto- sama?"

"Yes, mother."

Once we're out of earshot of my mother, Ikuto asks, "Do you ever rebel against anything your parents say?"

I narrow my eyes, "Rebel?"

"Perhaps that isn't the right word. Do you consent to everything they ask of you?"

I shrug, "What am I supposed to do? They won't listen to me."

"Refusing requests builds character. One day you'll need to be forceful, say no, but come that day, you won't know how." I snort, "I know how to say no."

"That won't be the only thing you'll need to say as queen, a weak order equals a weak queen. There will be people who take advantage of that."

I stare at him, there had been more real emotion in those words than I had ever heard him say. His eyes are hard and I realize the warning had some personal sentiment behind them. "I'll remember that." I say softly.

He nods as we stop in front of a room. "Um..." I suddenly feel embarrassed, "This is your room." I push open the door. This is one of our best guest rooms, almost all the furniture is a kind of variation of royal colors: blue, purple, and gold. Ikuto though, sweeps the room with a critical gaze, "It's so... dark." I blush, "You just need to open the curtains." I sweep them back and light floods the room. The gold reflects light and the atmosphere lightens along with the room. Ikuto looks around, "Better."

Then we notice the huge stack of boxes and suitcases stacked up in the corner. I blush, "I'll get some maids here to organize for you."

"Thanks." A pause, "Now would be nice."

"Oh, yeah." I walk to the wall, "When you need something just pull this rope." The rope connected to a bell in the maids' quarters and they would come when they heard it. I pull it and a maid walks through the door.

Before I know it, Ikuto has a whole room of maids and butlers organizing everything he brought. Watching him, I can definitely see him as a king ordering people around.

A few hours later, dinner rolls around.

"So, Ikuto- sama, how is your father?" My father asks.

Ikuto looks up and raises an eyebrow, "Good. What did you think happened to him?"

"Oh, ah," my father smiles hesitatingly, "yes, I suppose you're right."

The dining hall is suddenly silent, and I struggle to think of some topic of conversation. "Oh, well, what about your mother?"

Both my mother and my father's heads snap up in alarm. Ikuto slowly looks up from his plate and his sharp, feline eyes pierce mine, "My mother, is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"My Mother... is dead."

I don't know what to say. No one does. Ikuto holds my gaze for another moment, then he pushes his chair back, "Excuse me." and walks out swiftly.

Later, I knock on his closed door, "Ikuto? It's me, Amu." Silence. "Look, I'm sorry I mentioned your mother, I didn't know she died." I hear footsteps and his door slides open a few inches. I push it open and walk inside.

Ikuto is staring out the huge window that covered almost a whole wall. He doesn't turn around but says, "You don't have to be sorry."

"Yes, I do." I walk in a few steps. Ikuto sighs and turns around, he crosses his arms and leans on the glass, " She died when I was five." He smiles bitterly, "Is it pathetic that I still feel depressed when I think of her?"

"No, it makes you look human. More human than I thought you were."

Ikuto's smile disappears and he glances out the window again. After a few minutes he says simply, "Thanks."

I walk closer to him, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Ikuto shakes his head, "Not now. I'll tell you eventually."

"Okay."

Suddenly, a guard at the door announces loudly, "Hotori Tadase- sama." I jump, Ikuto continues staring out the window. I can tell our intimate moment has passed.

Tadase walks in and bows to Ikuto, "Ikuto- sama." Ikuto waves in an upward motion at him. Tadase straightens and says, "I have heard that you are residing here, Ikuto- sama, and I have come to pay my respects."

"Yeah?" Ikuto turns to look at him, "It wasn't to see your little girlfriend?" Tadase is taken aback, "N- no, Ikuto- sama."

"Then why aren't your parents here? They think they're too good to come see me?"

Tadase's eyes widen, "No... they... I..."

Ikuto cuts him off, "Whatever, don't bother explaining. I'm tired, go talk to your girlfriend in her room."

By now I am seething, "Ikuto that's so rude!"

He turns around with an exaggerated surprised look, "You're still here? Didn't I tell you to go?"

I growl and grab Tadase's hand, "Fine then, come on Tadase."

I collapse on my bed as soon as we walk into my room. Tadase sits next to me, "What was his problem?"

I shrug, "He's always kinda like that. And, um..." I sit up and rub the back of my neck, embarrassed, "It's partially my fault. I mentioned his mother during dinner, did you know she's dead?"

"Yes, I've heard." Tadase crosses his arms and muses, "That still bothers him?" I stare at him, "Why shouldn't it? His mother is _dead, _Tadase."

"I know, but it was so long ago."

I can't believe this... "How can you say that? He loved his mother, and now she's never coming back!" Tadase scrutinizes me, "How do you suddenly know so much about him?"

"I don't need to know a lot about him to know that! It should be the same for everyone!" I look him in the eyes, "Right?"

He seems to get that I am asking about him personally, "Yeah, of course, I just never thought he could be so sensitive."

I shake my head, "He's human too, Tadase."

Over the next few days, Ikuto recovers slowly from my stabbing comment, just in time to meet another member of my family.

Ami and I had been walking around in the garden and she decided that there was something she wanted: the biggest apple on our apple trees.

And that apple just happened to be on the very top of our tallest tree. And she just had to go get it herself. Needless to say, she got stuck. "Amu!" Ami cried.

"Wait Ami, hang on!" I look around frantically for help. "Amu!" Ami shouts again.

Then I hear a distinct deep baritone voice that was clearly not Ami, also coming from the tree, "It's 10:00 in the morning, what the hell are you two yelling about?" A shock of blue pokes out of the leaves and I recognize Ikuto. "W- what..." I stammer, "What are you doing there?"

"Taking a nap." He says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, well, could you, um, get my sister please?" Ikuto looks up at Ami who is hanging onto the trunk. He snorts and begins climbing quickly and swiftly up. He grabs Ami and tucks her under an arm and climbs back down. He tosses her carelessly into my arms, "There you go." Ami reaches up at the tree again, "Apple!" Ikuto glares at her but he goes up again and throws an apple at us.

It is because of this incident that my sister has dubbed Ikuto: Cat Boy.

* * *

Heh I'm not writing about Ikuto's mom yet. Feel the suspense!

Ikuto's so mean to Tadase... =.= I think it stems from my hate of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto's violin makes it's first appearance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

"You're marrying the _prince_?" Yaya gasps, "That's so cool!" I shrug, "It's ok."

"I'm not one for enthusiasm," Rima says, "but that is pretty impressive. "

I grin, "You think so?"

"Of course." Rima shrugs, "But do you like him?"

"Why wouldn't she like him?" Yaya laughs, "He's the prince!"

"So shallow." Rima mutters.

I shake my head smiling, "I don't know. He's not as bad as I expected but he's still really perverted and..." I trail off, trying to think of more things I didn't like about him.

"And what?" Yaya prompts.

"Well, I think that's it... I mean, he teases me and calls me a kid and stuff but in the end it's not so bad. In fact, thinking back now, it's cute. And even when he is perverted, it's not like he's raping me or anything."

Yaya gasps and her lips widens into a huge, evil grin, "You like him!"

"What!" I blush "No, it's not like that..."

"Yes you do! You're saying he's cute and not so bad and funny and nice and-"

"I never said those things!"

Rima eyes me, "But why does he want to marry you?"

Yaya giggles, I give her a look, "That's nice of you."

"No, I mean there are plenty of princesses out there, why would his parents _arrange_ a marriage with you?" Rima says, shrugging.

"That's true." Yaya grins, "Is there a deep dark secret your family knows about the Tsukiyomi family Amu?"

I scoff, "Not that I know of."

Rima snorts softly, "And that's the stupidest theory I've ever heard."

Yaya huffs, "Is not!"

"Anyway," Rima continues, ignoring Yaya, "I think that's something you should clear up before anything else."

I decide that the best way to find the answer to Rima's question was to ask Ikuto.

When I do, he shrugs and looks up from his book. "Why do you ask?" He grins, "Are you suddenly interested about me? Decided that political marriage really isn't the way to go?"

I glare at him, "N- no, it's just..." I blush, "Why me? There are prettier, richer girls out there."

Ikuto goes back to his book, "You're right, there is." I wait for more but none comes. I din't know why, but I feel disappointed. Maybe I had been hoping there was some romantic reason Ikuto picked me. I clear my throat, "You never answered my question."

Ikuto sighs, "If I answer, will you leave?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't know a lot of the details but your family's property is big and on the edge of our kingdom. If the enemy lines somehow get through via here, it will be easy for them to attack."

"Oh." Ikuto is lost in his book again and I walk away slowly. There was no romantic ulterior motive at all.

I sit under my favorite tree in the garden and sulk.

* * *

That night, I kept tossing and turning, thinking about what Ikuto had said. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. I love Tadase, if anything, I should be happy Ikuto isn't mooning after me or something.

I sit up in bed. What Yaya said couldn't be true, I can't like Ikuto.

Suddenly, a clear note from a string instrument rings out from downstairs. For a minute, I feel aggravated, who randomly practices their instrument in the middle of the night? _Vampires_, my half asleep mind suggested. I shake my head, that was ridiculous, but I decide to go down and check anyway.

By the time I'm halfway there, I am beginning to wake up and I recognize the instrument as violin. I also realize that the player is amazingly good and the music is alluring. _No one is this good... except vampires. _I shake my head again, this was getting ridiculous. I follow the music to a pavilion overlooking a lake.

I freeze. It was Ikuto. Ikuto was playing the violin, his eyes are closed and he is swaying slightly to the rhythm. His bow moves smoothly across the strings.

Before I know it, my eyes are closed and I am lost in the music. The last note of the song is slow and dragged out, I open my eyes as Ikuto lowers him arms and raises his head.

The moonlight splashes across his face and his hair shines from the light, it looks like a gentle spotlight is shining on him. I can see the piercing blue color of his eyes and it's memorizing. The water sparkles behind him.

_I am not in love with this amazingly beautiful boy in front of me. __I am _not _in love with Ikuto._

__Right as my thought finishes, Ikuto's head snaps up. His eyes meet mine and he smirks, "What was that Amu? You're not in love with me?"

I had said that out loud. I gulp.

* * *

_Can... you feel... the love tonight... _^^


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, God, lamest chapter ever... =.=

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"Uh... Well, I..." I stutter, trying to think of an excuse. "Y-you heard wrong."

Ikuto raises an eyebrow skeptically, but plays along with a smirk, "I heard wrong?"

"Um, yeah. I don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto shakes his eyes and walks towards me, "I don't like liars, Amu." He bends down so that his face is only an inch from mine, "Not to mention you're horrible at lying." I gulp.

He smiles a little, and mummers softly, "So tell me the truth Amu, do you love me? Because I can't stop thinking about you." My breathing stops and I just stare at him.

The atmosphere lasts for another 3 seconds when he suddenly leans back, tips his head, and laughs, "You actually believed me didn't you?"

"W- What..." My face is burning. I scowl and push him, "You pervert!"

He grabs one of my hands and leans in again, "Amu, I think you are really confused about what a pervert is."

"No I'm not, you're a pervert."

"Yeah? You're the one stalking me in the middle of the night."

"But... whatever!" I stomp away, trying to ignore Ikuto's snickers and trying to not let the disappointment weigh down my heart so much.

* * *

Before I know it, a month is up and it's my turn to move to Ikuto's castle.

Tadase tries to comfort me, "It's ok Amu, I can visit you there."

"No you won't, you'll forget about me." I bury my head in his chest, for a split second, it occurs to me that we're almost the same height and how much more protected I'd feel in Ikuto's muscled arms. The moments ends quickly ends when Tadase says, "Amu, don't think like that. I'll always love you."

"Love you too." I mummer.

I hug my parents, "We'll miss you." Father says. "And try to give Ikuto a chance." My mother whispers in my ear. I nod.

Ami jumps into my arms, "I'll miss you Amu!" I hug her close, "I'll miss you too Ami."

Ikuto is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, "You ready?" He asks when I walk towards him. "Yeah." I say softly. He opens the eye closest to me, "Don't worry, you won't be locked in the castle, your parents and friends can visit." The subtle bit of reassurance in his voice touches me more than it should, I smile and nod.

He walks out the door and I follow, waving good- bye to my family and home.

"Welcome Amu!" Aruto walks towards me, smiling. "I hope you'll start thinking of here as your second home during your stay."

I curtsey, "Thank you Aruto- sama." He waves his hand randomly, "Don't be so formal, Amu."

I dip my head, "Yes." He smiles warmly at me. "I'll have Ikuto show you to your room, I hope you like it."

Ikuto leads me down dozens of twisting hallways and stairwells until we finally stop in front of two big double doors. The two guards who have been stationed there opens them as soon as we're near.

"Wow..." I breathe. Everything is themed around white and silver with floral patterns. Ikuto shrugs, "You like it?"

"Yeah, I do." I giggle giddily, "This is so _pretty_."

Ikuto snorts, "Yeah, ok. My room is down the hall 3 to the left, if you're interested." He smirks and lifts his eyebrows a few times suggestively. _Just when I start thinking he's not so bad._

* * *

It wasn't long before I got to meet Ikuto's sister too. The next day in fact.

We are both sitting in the garden, I am throwing pieces of bread to Ikuto's fish, Ikuto is sitting on a bench looking bored. A guard announces, "Princess Tsukiyomi Utau- sama."

A beautiful blonde girl walks to where we are standing. Her cold expression melts into a huge smile when she sees Ikuto. She runs over and hugs him around the waist, "Ikuto! I missed you so much!"

"Hey Utau." Ikuto greets calmly.

I bow, "Utau- sama." She looks at me and scowls, "You're the girl Ikuto is going to marry?"

"I am."

Utau untangles herself from Ikuto and starts walking to me, "Let me tell you something, _Amu_. Ikuto is my brother, and if you do _anything _to hurt him, I will _personally, _hunt you down, and torture you until you are _begging_ to die!" I gulp.

Ikuto just sighs, "Stop that Utau, don't be so dramatic."

"What!" Utau whirls around, "You're on her side?"

"No, I just think you're being unreasonably cliché." Utau huffs, "But that's how you make a heavy impression on someone!"

"Um, Utau- sama?" I say timidly, "I promise you, I won't hurt Ikuto." Utau just glares at me, "You promise huh? How about a blood contract?"

"Enough Utau!" Ikuto suddenly stands from his seat, eyes flashing, "There is nothing you can say to change this situation. Now if you don't have anything better to say, leave!"

Utau's face twitches with anger, "Fine! I'll go!" She storms away.

Ikuto gives a defeated sigh and combs his hand through his hair, "I can't believe this..." He glances at me, "Don't listen to her, she just likes being stubborn." I can tell this the closest to an apology I will get so I smile, "It's fine."

He's still staring in the direction Utau left in, "Actually, it might just be better for you to completely ignore her from now on."

I really liked living in the castle, the food was definitely good and truth be told, I liked being around Ikuto a lot too. Having grown up around the castle, he knew the fun and interesting places to see. He wasn't as stiff and proper as Tadase, a nice breath of fresh air, but not yet safe to replace oxygen with. Wait, no, air and oxygen is essentially the same thing...

But placing that confusing metaphor aside, I don't think I started officially falling for Ikuto until Tadase was out of the picture. And that was definitely sooner than I expected.

It started with Ikuto falling asleep on a tree again. And I just happened to be under the tree. So of course, gravity chooses that minute to teach Ikuto a lesson.

I barely got a rustle for a warning before Ikuto comes crashing down, missing me by a couple of inches. My girly high pitched scream effectively blocks out Ikuto's moan of pain. "Stop screaming!" He yells. I'm still hyperventilating when I look down and realize that it was Ikuto that fell and not a giant 6 foot snake. Shut up, that could happen.

Ikuto growls again, "Damn it..." He mutters. Still gasping, I mange to bite out, "That's what you get for sleeping in trees, stupid."

"Aw, Amu, I'm hurting here." He looks at me with a sexier version of puppy dog eyes, and before I can react, he pushes himself up and drops his head in my lap.

And being the idiot I am, I start freaking out again, "W- what are you doing?"

"Can't you tell?" He mutters.

His soft hair is tickling my legs and I reach down to run my hands through them. It feels almost like fur and I just want to curl up in it and fall asleep. But Ikuto starts smirking again, "Having fun?" He props himself up and rubs the back of his head.

"Um, does it hurt?" I ask.

"Why don't you fall out of a tree and tell me." Then he stands up and says, "Come on, only ice cream can fix this." He grins.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know why Ikuto got so mad at Utau...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, this chapter took a bit longer than usual. I was procrastinating a lot but when I finally got down to it, all the words came out so easily and I did everything in one sitting.

It's short but I'm still pretty proud of it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"...You're kidding right?"

"No." Ikuto's grin stretches even further, "There's a lady in Saikai Park that sells really good ice cream.", he says with a wink.

Now let's be honest, who can resist that?

"Wow." I dip my hand into the big fountain at in the middle of the park, "It's pretty here."

"Yeah." Ikuto points to a bench, "Wait there, I'll go buy the ice cream."

"Ok, thanks."

I sit down as Ikuto walks off. Humming to myself, I look around; there really was lots of people here. So many couples... and I freeze. There was Tadase, sitting with another girl. That alone might have been somewhat forgivable, but then, he leans over and kisses the girl on the lips.

Something shatters in me, and before I knew it, I'd stormed over to them and was shrieking, "_What the hell are you doing?_"

"A-Amu!" Tadase springs up from his seat, "Um, this isn't what it looks like!"

"_Oh!_ That's good, because it _looked _like you were kissing this... _slut _on the mouth. Now you can clarify what's really happening!" The girl looks ready to kill me when she hears 'slut' but apparently senses that this wasn't the time to do it.

"Amu-" Ikuto's voice suddenly cuts off Tadase, "There you are! I leave you for five minutes and...", he trails off as he takes in the scene before him. The minute understanding could be seen in his eyes, he hands me an ice cream cone and at the same time wraps the arm around my waist.

Even I'm staring at him with shock and wonder as he pulls me closer and smirks at Tadase, "Looks like your problem's solved Amu. You don't have to worry about how to break up with him anymore."

I'm flooded with relief, appreciation, and understanding, I lean against his chest, grateful for how solid and strong he feels. "Yeah." I smile a little, "It's good. I hope you have a good life Tadase, goodbye." Tadase just stares at us, mouth hanging open a little.

Taking my cue, Ikuto tugs on my waist, effectively pulling me away. As we're walking, I'm half aware of Ikuto pulling out a cellphone and murmuring words to someone, the whole time, keeping a tight grip on me. All that's kind of blurry though, as if the whole time I was still trying to process Tadase kissing another girl. I arrive at the entrance of the park and a car pulls up, right on time.

The driver opens the door for us and Ikuto pries the ice cream from my hand and hands both cones to him.

In the car, Ikuto uses napkins to wipe away the ice cream that had dripped onto my hands. I hadn't even realized it had started melting.

We pull up at a back door of the castle and Ikuto gently pulls me to my room in the same fashion he had before. The emotionless guards open the doors for us and closes them again behind us. Ikuto leads me to my bed and I sit down. He kneels down so that his eyes are level with mine, his hands are grasping my sticky ones again, "You ok?" he asks softly.

I look up to tell him that, no, I am not ok. I'd never be ok again. But my eyes meet his and I see every emotion Tadase had never really expressed to me. Expressive eyes that told me he truly understood what I was feeling, eyes so deep that I believed I was truly seeing down to his soul.

I saw my reflection in them and all my amazement and... for lack of a better word and less cliché word- love was reflected back to me.

Following instinct, I cup his face and lean forward to capture his lips in mine. At first, he doesn't move, trying to process what was happening perhaps, but then, he kisses me back. And that's all it takes for me to lean into him and fling my arms around his neck, trying to get as much of him as possible.

Compared to me, Ikuto was hesitating a bit, his arms are loose around me as opposed to my hands that were tangled in his hair, it was as if he sensed that I was doing it partially from desperation.

It was the hesitation that finally prompted me to let him go and allow him to wipe away the tears that I hadn't realized were falling.

Ikuto lifts me onto my bed easily and covers me with my blankets, and with much silent pulling and prompting from me, he climbs onto the bed and holds me until I fall asleep.

* * *

Um, I don't know why, but I feel the need to tell all of you that Saikai Park is a real park in Japan. The point I didn't add is that it's a _national _park, not the local kind that Amu, Tadase and Ikuto was at in the Shugo Chara episode. So yeah... random fact no one cares about...

And yes, Tadase says the passe and internally pathetic line, 'this isn't what it looks like.' But honestly, there isn't much someone can really say in a situation like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Originally, I had planned for this to be at least sort of in the past. It was going to take place in the time of kings and queens but then I realized that I wrote a car into the story... . When I wrote the last chapter, it was 2 a.m. which probably doesn't sound so impressive to most of you but I was already starting to fell light headed. Anyway, a car works for what happened so I won't change it so I guess this will have to be one of those weird past and present mixed worlds that only exists in anime.

Actually, they probably didn't have ice cream either... Oops.

* * *

The first thing I realize when I wake up the next morning is how bright it is. I shade my eyes from the sun as all of yesterday comes back to me. I just lay in my bed, thinking.

"You're awake." My head snaps toward the chair in the far side of my room, Ikuto is quietly sipping from a mug.

"Yeah..." I still lay there. Ikuto walks over to me, puts his mug on my bedside table and sits on my bed. "So..." I look at him and I'm amazed to see him looking embarrassed and fidgeting with his hands. Before I can stop myself, I start giggling.

Ikuto turns towards me and smiles, some of the mischief returns to his eyes. "Did you enjoy last night?"

I blush and sit up, "I think so, but I don't remember much."

"Oh..." I stare at Ikuto as he twists his head around uncomfortably. "You're holding back something perverted aren't you?" Ikuto smiles sheepishly, "Can I say it?"

I think and shrug, "Can't make my life any worse."

Ikuto leans towards me like he has so many times before and smirks, "Want me to remind you?"

I gulp as all the memories come back more vividly, "... yes." Ikuto leans back with a look of genuine surprise, "Seriously?"

I giggle and before Ikuto can react any further, I lean in to brush my lips against his. "You're not as perverted and experienced as I thought." I smile.

Ikuto is taken aback but a look of determination crosses his features and he leans back in to press his mouth to mine. I groan as his tongue circles my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck like last night. Ikuto pulls me closer and lowers both of us onto the bed .

Lost in the heat of the moment, I throw my leg over his waist and Ikuto springs back as if he'd just been electrocuted. Both of us are breathing heavily and Ikuto sits back up, "We... we can't do that just yet, Amu."

"Why not?" I smile a little and wrap my arms around his waist and press myself to Ikuto's back. Ikuto turns to give me a serious look when I kiss his neck. "I am not anyone's rebound prize, Amu."

I lean back, "What?"

Ikuto loosens my arms and stands up, "If you're only doing this because of Tadase, then my previous proposition still stands. We are simply having a marriage of convenience for the sake of our country."

"But-"

Ikuto holds up a hand to stop me, "Think about it." And he walks out.

A little later that day, I'm dressed and thinking about Ikuto's words in one of the gardens.

A rebound prize?

Was I only reacting to Ikuto because he's here and Tadase isn't? No, I shake my head, I'd been falling for Ikuto for the past two months, the incident last night had just been the straw that broke the camel's back.

But if I still had any feelings for Tadase, that would still be unfair to Ikuto. I sigh and rub my forehead with my palm. Feelings couldn't just disappear when I wanted them to. But then again, my feelings for Tadase had never been as strong for my feelings for Ikuto. Myabe comparing them logically would help.

"Ok," I say aloud, "pros and cons.

"Everything I like about Ikuto: he's hot, has soft hair, he's going to be king one day, he has a castle, he's perverted, teases me, annoying..." This was everything I _liked_ about Ikuto? I shake my head, _stupid, weird Amu. _

I decide to come back to the Ikuto list later, "Tadase, he's... um..." Other than the cheating thing, what had been bad about him? "He cheated on me, he's not outgoing, he's boring... but then he's nice, he's still rich if not as rich as Ikuto, he's good looking but not as good looking as Ikuto..." _Oh God... _

"That's quite a list you're making." I whirl around, Ikuto is leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He doesn't look very impressed with my list- making.

I blush, "H- how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started talking to yourself."

My face turns even redder, "I guess you don't have much hope for me then..."

Ikuto shrugs, "Girls have liked me for less."

_Right_, "Look Ikuto, I may like you for the wrong reasons, but I still like you... a lot. It's all the sexual harassment that makes you who you are, and I like that part of you too."

"Sexual harassment is who I am?" Ikuto looks amused and annoyed at the same time.

"No! I mean..." He had to get what I was basically saying, why is he being so difficult? "Tadase is... too good..."

My heart drops as Ikuto's proud shoulders sag just a bit, he smiles bitterly, "So what? Too much of a good thing?"

"No! I mean goody- two- shoes good. He's boring and... everything nice thing about Tadase to just cosmetic, on the surface. His kindness only goes skin deep, but you honestly care about people. Tadase will try to be nice to everyone but barely any of it is real, you may say crude things, but you'll do anything for the people you love. You have a weird way of showing affection, but that's what makes you so much more fun to be around. Tadase... he's boring..." I'm running out of steam and starting to sound pathetic. "Anyway, I like you! I don't know why, but I do."

Ikuto is still just staring at me, "So, to summarize, you like me."

"Yeah..." If I get any redder...

Slowly, Ikuto's lips twist into a smirk. "That's all you had to say, you know."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry, this chapter took way too long. I'm still getting used to being back at school, anyone else super disappointed that summer is over?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

Ikuto prowls towards me until we're standing face to face.

He grins, pulling me into his chest and bends down to whisper in my ear, "What do you want to do now."

My breath hitches in my throat and I want to kiss him again, but I resist and manage to ask the question that's been eating at me for a while now, "Do you like me?"

Ikuto pulls back, "Huh?"

I look into his eyes indignantly, "I'm not a consolation prize either, I like you but do you like me?" _Please say yes..._

Ikuto cocks his head and stares at me for a minute, "I don't do pity, Amu," He finally says quietly, "If I don't want to be with you 100 percent, believe me, I'd be running out the door."

"Oh." I mumble.

Ikuto grins, "Anything else?"

"Not really." I mumble, suddenly I feel very shy about what we're doing.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nod and look up at him, expecting to be kissed again. But he just raises an eyebrow, "Actually Amu, now I'm quite wounded. To think you would accuse me kissing you just out of pity." He shakes his head, mockingly forlorn.

"Sorry," I mumble, "but you can't blame me just for asking."

"Oh yeah? Well, then," Ikuto turns around and starts walking away, "just to prove you wrong, I'm walking away right now. And I'm not touching you until you _beg _me." He throws a swift smirk my way, before turning away again.

I just stare at his retreating back, mouth hanging open. _Let the games begin..._

* * *

During dinner I do my best to eat coyly. It's not as easy as it sounds. Well actually it doesn't sound all that easy either. So it's even harder than it sounds.

_Anyway_...

I could tell my plan wasn't working all that well until the servants bring out bowls of fruit. I grab the banana faster than I have ever gone after fruit in my life.

A friend told me once never to make eye contact with anyone while eating a banana. At the time I thought it was the stupidest advice ever, but it actually came in handy today. For a very different reason though...

I wait for Ikuto to look up before I start peeling the banana and slowly slide it into my mouth. I lower my lids to look down and for once, I'm glad I'm blushing a little. It adds to the picture nicely.

I close my lips around the banana and bite down slowly. While I chew, I look up through narrowed eyes and I almost burst out laughing when I see Ikuto not only watching me intently, but blushing a little!

Score 1 for Amu.

* * *

A few days later, I wait outside of Ikuto's room, giggling insanely to myself. This will be awesome, I'm wearing a short shirt that's essentially a sports bra, and super short shorts. _Heh._

For the last few days, Ikuto has really kept his promise and not touches me at all. It got very frustrating when he kept throwing me sly looks and challenging smirks though. So I decided to step it up a notch.

The shower is still running in his room and I quietly tip- toe in. I climb onto his huge king sized bed and cross my legs. I lean back and try to find a sexy pose I feel comfortable in. While I'm doing that though, I don't realize that the shower has turned off and suddenly the door swings open. Steam rolls out and Ikuto makes a (unintentional) dramatic entrance from the bathroom.

We both freeze when we see each other and I realize that it probably wasn't the best idea to surprise a perverted guy coming out of a shower. _Too late..._

Then I realize that Ikuto is only wearing boxers with a towel around his neck. Water is still dripping off his hair and onto his... _gulp... naked _body. And what a naked body... I wonder how long he works out every day for those abs...

Much _too late._

I'm slightly comforted by the fact that Ikuto seems just as surprised and attracted to me as I am to him.

The comfort slowly disintegrates as he realizes that his is actually more clothes- less and has the upper hand. His mouth twists slowly onto a smirk.

"Amu," My name slides from his tongue, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Uh... uh... yeah." _Oh no._

He tips his head to the side and smiles, "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no."

"That's good." _HOW CAN HE BE SO FREAKING CALM!?_

I glare at him as he strolls slowly towards me, still smirking.

I am absolutely positive my entire face down to my neck is red.

Ikuto arrives at the bed and props his knee onto the bed, pressing against my hip. He bends his head so that our faces are level. He smiles again, this time visibly warmer than the last. He strokes my cheek with his fingertips then without any warning, he drops his head onto my shoulder and presses his lips to my neck. At the same time, he breathes in deeply. His other hand cups the other side of my face, steadying me.

That technically wasn't necessary since I'm frozen anyway.

"Beautiful." Ikuto mummers huskily into my ear, "You're beautiful Amu, has anyone ever told you that?"

I melt a little from my stiff position, how does he always manage to say the most perfect things?

My hands reach up to his shoulders, I feel the lean muscle under my fingers.

"Yes, but not quite like this." I mumble back.

Ikuto smells even better than he usually does, the shampoo and soap smell is still fresh on his body and they mix with the unique smell that is simply Ikuto.

I feel him smile against my shoulder, "Yeah, I hope not."

I giggle and prepare to pull him closer.

So I'm obviously not prepared when Ikuto suddenly pulls back, "Nonetheless," He stands straight and smirks, "I told you to beg, remember?"

I pout, "You said you wouldn't touch me until I begged, you obviously touched me so there's no point now."

"Touche Amu." He grins appreciatively at me. "But this is my game so I make the rules. Think of this as a reminder of what you're missing."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If only I owned Ikuto...

* * *

I glare at my fogged up reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I'm not ugly, maybe not the best looking person in the world, but certainly not ugly either. So how was Ikuto resisting me so easily? For the past two weeks, he has kept to his promise and hasn't touched me at all. But he certainly stayed close enough.

Bastard.

Unfortunately, though, his methods were working. I'm definitely cracking. Yesterday, I dreamed he walked into my room shirtless, looked around a little with a blank look on his face, smiled at me and just walked out again... WHAT THE HELL?! After I woke up, it took five minutes of just staring at the door and trying to work through what had happened before I realized... that I had just seen Ikuto's abs for the second time...

NO! I'M TURNING INTO A PERVERT!

* * *

No, ok, I'm calm now.

I promise.

Yeah, ok.

Anyway, I'm sad to admit it, but I realized something, I really do have to beg Ikuto, that or lose my sanity.

I pace back and forth outside Ikuto's room, trying to calm my breathing. "Come on, Amu. Calm down! You can do this... Just say 'Hey Ikuto, I'm sorry now please-'"

"Who are you talking to?"

"AHH!" I spin around frantically to come face to face with Utau. She narrows her eyes at me, "What are you doing, talking to yourself outside Ikuto's room?"

"I-I- I wasn't talking to myself."

"Then who exactly is standing here that I can't see?"

"Umm..."

Thankfully, Ikuto chooses then to slam his door open, his hair is ruffled and messy, and his eyes are still halfway closed from sleep. He immediately slumps against his door, "If you two want to fight, can you do it not outside my room?"

Utau stabs a finger at me, "_She_ was talking to herself!"

"Great," Ikuto nonchalantly waves a hand over his shoulder as he turns and walks back through the door, "as long as you're quiet, feel free."

"Wait, Ikuto!" Oh God, that was louder than I meant for it to be.

Ikuto turns around slowly, "What?" he whines.

I gulp, "Um, that thing... I have something to discuss with you." He gauges my sincerity, and shrugs lazily, "Fine, come in."

"What! Why does she-" Utau screeches, but I had already closed the door.

Ikuto makes a beeline for his bed and curls up on top of the covers.

"Ikuto! I said I wanted to talk to you!" I climb onto his bed and sit beside him.

"Go ahead, I'll multi- task." I can tell that his voice was already trailing off and he wasn't paying attention at all. But I sigh and press on anyway, "I'm sorry I said that stuff to you, it wasn't fair and I should've trusted you." I fiddle with my skirt, "I don't even know why I compared you to Tadase, you guys aren't alike at all. He has blonde hair, and yours is blue..." I shake my head, "No, it's more than that you're funnier and nicer and you and I have fun. I like being with you, a lot. Tadase was always kinda dull and flat, I never _really_ missed him like I miss you when your not around. And he never really touched me at all, not like you do..." I flush thinking about what I just said, "No, wait, scratch that, it sounded weird... But it does bring me to my main point..."

I look down and take a deep breath, "I wish you would kiss me again, and hug me and do all the stuff you used to. I never thought I'd fall in love with a pervert... but I did. And now I want you to touch me again... Please?", I add when there is no answer.

Still no answer.

I look up. Ikuto is sleeping soundly with an arm curled under his head. I sigh.

_Of course_. But I smile anyway, and stroke his hair, it's softer than I imagined. _He's really cute when he sleeps, a lot more innocent looking. _I sigh, it would be a pain to say my whole speech over again, but if it meant being closer, it would be worth it.

Yawning, I lay down next to Ikuto and carefully snuggle in closer, trying not to wake him. It was the closest I'd gotten to him since he started that stupid game. I close my eyes.

Ikuto smells good, like a natural scent mixed in something familiar. I'm sure I could be a lot more descriptive if my mind wasn't so cloudy and my eyes so heavy.

The last thing I remember is a strong arm curling around me and pulling me closer to the fragrant scent.

* * *

"Hey... Amu, wake up." A gentle hand strokes my arm and I pry my eyes open. Ikuto is staring at me from above, "Come on Amu, if someone finds us like this, we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Trouble? Why?

With newfound strength I heave myself into a sitting position and look around. "This isn't my room."

"No," Ikuto smirks, "it's not." He soothingly rubs his hand against my back.

"You're touching me..." I glance up at him.

"Well yeah," he grins at me, "you 'begged'. That was our deal remember?", he makes air quotes with his free hand. "I have to say though, it was pretty short lived and the actual begging with pretty pathetic."

"But..." I blush, "How do you know? You were asleep!"

He shrugs, "I told you, I multi- task."

"While _sleeping_?"

"Well, you see Amu, multi- tasking is an art. If one completely masters it, it can be applied to anything. All that is required to multi- task while sleeping, is concentration and practice... and to actually be asleep-" I smack his head with a pillow.

"You weren't actually _asleep_?" I screech, "Well you could've just said that!"

"What fun would that be?", he tries to grab the pillow from me, when I try to hit him again. We wrestle around until he manages to pin me with his leg. He pulls the pillow from my arms, and holds it above his head like a trophy. His whole body is shaking from laughter, and I laugh along with him.

Ikuto looks even better when his is flushed and happy.

We adjust ourselves into more comfortable positions and I wiggle my head under his arm and onto his lap. He grins down at me.

"So... you're in love with me, huh?" I blush at his directness, but can't bear to lie to and disappoint him while he's in such a good mood.

I sit up and we just look at each other. Finally, I get the nerve to slide my hand across his cheek to the back of his head and pull him down until our lips meet.

We kiss for God knows how long and some time later, while he is kissing and nibbling his way down my throat, I run my hands through his hair and whisper "I am." in his ear.

I know he understood what I was talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

I'M SO SORRY! I've had writer's block for so long now. This story is at that stage where I'm trying to decide what should happen next... I've also started another amuto story. That's no excuse but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think I know what I want to do for the next one to, so I promise it won't take as long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

I remember something distinctly happy and warm about my dreams, but they are disturbed by a loud, high pitched shriek. I jerk forward from my laying position, throwing Ikuto's arm away from my body. A maid stands at the door, eyes wide and covering her mouth with her hands.

"I-I- I'm sorry Amu- sama... I-Ikuto- sama..." I realize that I had fallen asleep in Ikuto's bed... all night. My cheeks immediately color while the maid stammers out another apology, "I-I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm so sorry!" She runs out of the room.

Disturb us? I weren't doing much except sleeping, she was making it sound so dirty.

I glance down at Ikuto to shake him awake, and my eyes almost bug out, "EHHH?!" Sometime during the night he had stripped off his shirt and the covers had slipped low enough that it was easy to imagine he wasn't wearing clothes at all. At least I hoped he wasn't actually naked.

"Ikuto!"

"Mm?" He rolls over slowly and appraises me with heavy lidded eyes. He mumbles something that sounds like 'mustard-mu' and rolls around again, closing his eyes.

I frantically shake him, "Wait! Ikuto! Wake up!" He doesn't even bother turning over this time, choosing to simply mumble, "Too early".

"What?"

"'s too early!" he cries with a sudden burst of energy and throws his pillow at me. He then grabs mine, presses it over his head and pulls the quilt up until he is completely buried. He immediately stills again.

His childishness surprises me so much, I burst out laughing, "Idiot!" But even when I finish, I realize he is still not moving. I sigh, "Fine, fine, I get it. You need your beauty sleep." I glare at the mound under the blankets, "...You're actually asleep aren't you?" I take his silence as a yes.

I just sigh again. Muttering "whatever" under my breath, and I tip toe out of the room.

Ikuto regains consciousness sometime around noon. Even then he still looks half asleep.

I watch him stumble into the garden and fall onto the bench next to me.

When his eyes finally gain back a little more spark I ask, "You're quite a heavy sleeper aren't you?" He shrugs, "I went to sleep late last night."

My eyes narrow, "I say ten o'clock, at the latest." He shrugs again, "That's pretty late."

"Yeah, for an elementary schooler."

"What can I say? I'm a kid at heart."

I roll my eyes and glance over at him. His eyes aren't glazed over anymore so I take a deep breath and ask the question I've been wondering. "So, ah... I said something last night..."

"What?" He looks confused, "Do you sleep- talk?"

"No! I meant the thing I said _before _I went to sleep."

He thinks for a minute, "Er... Was it important?"

No way... "_Yes_."

"Um..." He rolls his eyes my way, studying my annoyed face. Suddenly, he chuckles. "Calm down, I didn't forget."

I don't relax, but I do mentally let out a sigh of relief, "And?"

"What?"

"People usually say something back."

He actually looks perplexed for a minute, and stares intently down at his fiddling hands. "You know," He says quietly, "I don't warm up to people easily."

I gulp. "Uh huh."

He glances at me and sighs, turning his eyes back to his lap, "I don't know... I don't like... connecting with people."

"_What_?_"_

"No that's not the word..." He looks frustrated but still unbelievably miserable.

I really should've known this was too good to be true. "It's ok you don't have to say it..."

"No!" His head jerks towards me. He's definitely not asleep anymore. "I don't mean... I'm sure I'll be able to say it... I'll be happy to say it... someday..."

_Someday? _"Great... you work on that." I get up to leave.

"Wait!" Ikuto grabs my wrist, "Look Amu, I've seen what love can do to people... My mom..." He stops and shakes his head with a bitter smile, "No, never mind. It's not a good story." He lets go of my wrist and it falls back to my side. "You can go if you want to. I get it."

He looks so pained and dejected that I can't help but feel sorry for him. I don't know anything about his mother but I can see that it hurt him more than I could ever know.

I sit back onto the bench, "You're a real jerk sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He kicks the grass at his feet unhappily.

"You're a jerk, you're perverted, you tease me, you annoy me-"

"This sounds familiar." He interrupts.

"_But_," I continue from the list I made the other day, "you have a castle, you're going to be king one day, you have soft hair, and you're hot."

Ikuto snorts without humor. "Yeah, very familiar."

"You're also kinder than anyone I know, you're cute and you sleep far too much." I grin at him. "You always know what to say, what to do when I'm sad and I like you." I pause, "And lastly, you're worth waiting for."

He stares at me, "I'm worth waiting for?"

"Of course." I scoot closer and kiss him on the cheek, "So I'll wait as long as it takes."

"As long as it takes..." Ikuto repeats to himself, testing out the words aloud. He swallows, "Thanks..." And pulls me into a tight hug, burying his nose in my hair, "You're beautiful Amu, and kind and patient and perfect, and you smell amazing."

He stops to chuckle to himself, "Give me some time, I'll say the L word before you know it."

I giggle, wrapping my arms around his waist, "You better not take too long."

* * *

Please comment, it gets me more worked up and I write faster that way. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

I think this is the longest chapter in this story so far... I told you I would have this chapter out fast :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

P.S Notice that I changed the rating of this tory to M. Hint hint.

* * *

I never imagined Ikuto doing anything so mundane as going on a date, but last week he walked into my room holding up a colorful flyer. "The amusement park they've been building is finally open." He grins at me. "Wanna go?"

I raise an eyebrow and blink flirtatiously, "Are you asking me on a date Ikuto?"

"No," he lifts his chin haughtily, "I'm asking you to go to an amusement park."

Despite what he said, I still think of this as a date, which is why I spent the better part of yesterday picking out the perfect outfit.

Ikuto, on the other hand, managed to still look amazing in a tight fitting t- shirt and back jeans. Go figure.

The entrance to the amusement park is blocked by several ticket booths with mechanic red and white bars in between. Ikuto buys two tickets, throws the ticket nub with the male ticket taker's phone number into the trash, and catches my hand in his as we walk in.

I cannot stop giggling, "A guy gave you his number."

"It happens more often than you think." He mutters before stopping and pointing to the tallest roller coaster in the park. Grinning, he says, "There it is. That's the Avalanche. I've been looking forward to it all week. Let's go!"

He starts to pull me along and we stop at the long curving line at the ride. I gulp, "Um, that's an awful lot screaming..."

Ikuto shrugs, "There's always screaming people on roller coasters, half those people are just screaming for the heck of it."

"Oh." I turn my face up, shielding my eyes from the sun, "It's pretty high up."

"Yeah." Ikuto grins manically.

I glance around frantically, "Hey, hot dogs!"

"Huh?" Ikuto looks at me.

"They're selling giant hot dogs over there, I want one!" I grin what I hope is a dazzling smile.

It doesn't work.

Ikuto looks dubious, "Do you really want to eat a giant hot dog before going on that?"

"Well, I..."

He cuts me off with a shake of his head, "I'll buy you one afterwards."

"But-" I stop when I realize we had somehow arrived at the front of the line, a bored looking attendant waves us to an empty car, Ikuto pulls me in after him. The attendant buckles our seat belts and lowers the safety bar.

I am holding the bar with a death grip when I feel Ikuto's arms wrap around me and pull me against him.

He brushes a kiss against my forehead and whispers, "Don't be scared. Trust me, it's not that bad."

I lean against him but mutter accusingly, "You knew I was scared?"

He smiles sheepishly, "I think anyone could tell you were scared." I shake my head and snort, "I knew you weren't that obtuse."

"Sorry." He mummers before he lets go of me and the car starts moving forward.

As we gain momentum, I glance over at Ikuto. The wind rushes through his hair and the blue strands brush against his face. He grins at me and winks.

The Avalanche is one of those coasters that are a psychological nightmare for me. There are two parts where the ride goes upside down in giant loops but it's a long ride and the track is filled with ups, downs and cocking to the side before bumping back upright.

My eyes are screwed shut the whole time and I realize that Ikuto was right. When you're really scared, you don't scream, it's far too much trouble for such a useless action.

When we finally coast back to where we started I scramble out of out car to the sound of Ikuto chuckling.

I clutch his arm as we walk away, "I am _never _going on that again!" Ikuto grins, "Still want that hot dog?" I groan. He laughs and pulls me into a long kiss.

Ikuto is irresistibly charming the rest of the day, probably trying to make up for scaring me. He buys me cotton candy, and wins me a huge teddy bear that is almost as big as I am by running an obstacle course in under a minute. I stared in amazement as he climbed ladders, swung through ropes, and ran across a thin beam with cat like agility. We even go on the merry- go- round and teacups, to his horror but eventual resignment.

He kicks my ass at go karts, laughs like a maniac when I try the strength meter and can't even get the lever to go half way. The man at the game smirks and hands me a blow up hammer.

After sharing a greasy and fattening but delicious burger lunch, I pull him onto the ferris wheel. It is modeled like the Southern Star in Australia, with closed car compartments rather than open ones. Ikuto and I climb into a blue one and the door shuts behind us. When we are high enough to see past the tops of the trees, Ikuto wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on top of my head. I can feel his heart beat, the subtle rising and falling of his chest as he breathes, and his soft chuckles as I point out things in the distance.

When we are at the very top, Ikuto leans both of towards the window and whispers, "All that land will be yours too when you marry me."

"Hm." I grin and turn around to wrap my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I forgot about that."

"About marrying me?" He pretends to pout, "How mean."

I giggle and pull his head down to kiss him. His lips mold to mine and I groan, pressing even closer against his body. I can feel his muscles through his shirt and his hand brushes against my breasts.

Too soon, Ikuto pulls away, whispering huskily, "The ride's going to stop soon."

"Huh?"

"We need to get off the ride." He mumbles smoothing down my hair. I realize too late that we are back on the ground, and I still can't remember how to move. Thankfully, Ikuto does and he wraps a possessive arm around my waist and pulls us down.

I stumble along with him and he asks, "Ready to go home?"

I'm tired and breathless but going home would make me feel like this perfect is coming to an end. "Nah. Let's go to the park."

"Are you sure?" He looks disappointed, obviously hoping for something more like going home and rolling around in bed.

I grin at the thought and pull him towards the black car waiting for us at the entrance to the park.

* * *

We wonder around the park hand and hand, "So..." Ikuto begins, "What was it you wanted to do here that we couldn't do at home?" I shrug, "Just to walk around."

"We could've done that at home."

I nudge him playfully, "The weather is perfect out here."

"And it's the same sun at home."

"Stop sulking." We stop at a bench and I push him, "Go buy me some ice cream."

He raises an eyebrows, "You haven't eaten enough today?" I push him again, harder this time, "Just go!"

He grins, "Chocolate?"

"Of course."

I sit down at the bench and wait for him, looking around. I'd been to this park with Tadase before, but somehow it looked a lot brighter today. He never held my hand or kissed me and blushed almost as much as I did. It was no longer embarrassing watching other couples walk around with clear and established gender roles. I giggled to myself. How would Tadase see me now.

"Amu?"

Speak of the devil.

I whirl around, "Tadase! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit, it's a beautiful day... Are you here alone?" He looked much too hopeful for someone who hadn't even attempted to apologize or see me since that day.

"No, I'm with Ikuto."

"Oh, I see. How's that going?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Oh." Surely, it doesn't take this long to buy ice cream.

"Look Amu, I'll cut to the chase," Oh, no. "I haven't forgotten you at all since that... that time."

"That time I caught you kissing someone else?"

"I figured you liked Ikuto and-"

"And I still do." I finished resolutely, "You can forget everything you had to do with me."

He looked ready to cry, "Amu, I still love you, give me one more chance." His voice breaks.

I roll my eyes, "No."

"Please!" I think his eyes are actually starting to glaze with tears, "Let's just talk!"

"I don't _want _to talk." People are starting to stare and I want to leave.

"Come on Amu, do you really feel _nothing _for me?"

"No! Nothing!" I start to stalk away. I want to see Ikuto, to see his reassuring blue eyes and feel his arms around me.

"Amu, wait! Don't leave!"

"Leave me alone!" I shout, half expecting him to still come after me, but when I don't hear his voice anymore, I realize that he hadn't. I make my way to the ice cream stand and I see Ikuto walking back from the front of the line with a cone. He sees me and quickens his pace, "Sorry I took so long, there's a lot of people today-"

"Let's go."

"Huh?" Ikuto looks down at me, "Go?"

"Yeah." I snatch the cone out of his hand and toss into the nearest trash can. "I want to go home." I start walking back when Ikuto catches my hand, "Amu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tears are starting to form and I don't want him to see. "Amu..." He pulls me back and wraps me in a tight hug. I clutch onto the front of his shirt, but still determined not to let the tears fall.

* * *

"Knock knock." Ikuto walks into into my room with a steaming mug. He hands it to me and I realize it's tea. "Thanks." I take a sip and set it down.

Ikuto sits on the bed next to me and the mattress dips, sliding me against him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my hair, "You were really quiet during dinner."

"Hm." I can't stop talking about what Tadase told me.

"Did something happen at the park?" Ikuto rubs my arm soothingly as he asks.

I look up to tell him 'nothing' but the word is stuck in my throat when I catch his eyes. His deep, blue eyes, and I realize that they're the kind of eyes I could never lie to. So instead I grab a fistful of his hair and pull his gorgeous head down.

My lips meet his halfway and he hesitantly kisses me, still suspecting correctly that something was wrong.

But I can't tell him, so I push him onto the bed, trying to make him forget. His lips grow more insistent, and so do mine. My hands slip under his shirt, directly touching the muscles I was feeling earlier. Ikuto pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it away.

As I feel his perfect abs, his hands have wandered under my shirt too and he pulls up, reveling my chest. He trails kisses up my belly and fondles my breasts. I moan when he begins sucking on the spot directly below my breast.

My hands trail lower on his body, down to his hips and finally feeling the significant bulge in pants. I touch it through the fabric and he groans against my skin. Keeping one hand on my chest, he uses the other to grab my hand, pressing it against him. His hips start moving and he grinds against my hand. I pull it away and pull his hips flush against me, he's rubbing right where my clit is and I moan.

Ikuto is sucking right above my collarbone and he lifts his head to kiss my lips. His tongue slips in and mine returns the favor. He pulls away an inch to catch his breath and rests his head at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, still moving against me. Breathing hard, he whispers, "Don't leave me, Amu."

Suddenly, Tadase's words come back with vengeance. "_Amu, wait! Don't leave!" _

I freeze. _Do I still feel something for Tadase? Why am I still thinking about him now? I thought I had already gotten past this. _

"Amu?" Ikuto stops too and peers downs at me.

I couldn't do this with Ikuto. Not now. Not while I still wondered these things. Tears began to form again and this time I couldn't stop them. "Hey. Amu." Ikuto brushes away my tears with his thumb and pulls me into a sitting position. I bury my head in his chest and a sob escapes my throat. "Amu, it's ok." He stroked my hair, "Shh, don't cry."

This was just making me feel worse, I wasn't being fair to Ikuto at all. He deserved someone who belonged to him completely. "Amu..."

I wanted to tell him that he should let me go before I hurt him but his arms were tight around me, and it was hard to bring myself to pull back.

"Look Amu," Ikuto bent down to look into my eyes, "whatever it is, it'll be ok. I'll be here for you. Ok?" It was all I could do to throw myself against him and sob some more.

* * *

They're just having one commitment issue after another aren't they? :)

If you're wondering about what I meant about the closed roller coaster this, search Southern Star on wikipedia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

I sit in one of the many royal gardens and think.

I had been so sure that I was completely in love with Iktuo but if one talk with Tadase could sway me even a little... I sigh and fidget with my hands.

That night, after I'd spent so long crying, I fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. The next morning I found myself alone in bed, and the tea Ikut brought had turned cold.

These few days he's been really careful around me, as if the smallest things could startle me. I guess that's true in a way. I'm not sure what I would do if he started acting normal again, there is a chance I would start bawling again.

Ikuto walks into the garden and up to where I am sitting and hesitates. "I need to go to a meeting with my father, I'll be gone for a few hours." He pauses and uncertainly strokes my cheek, "Will you be ok by yourself?"

He was being too gentle, I wanted him to tease me, act perverted, smirk, pretend I was ok. Instead of telling him though, I smile, "Yeah, sure. I'll be fine."

"Ok." He kisses my hair and strides away.

That's a few hours I can think without Ikuto. I make my way back to my room.

I look around, I had grown to love this room and it's familiar to me now. If I marry Ikuto I can live in this palace and live happily ever after but I want to be sure that I love Ikuto completely first.

I walk to the vanity against the far wall, to my jewelry box. Tadase had given me lots of necklaces, earrings and bracelets over the years and I never bothered throwing any of it out. I take out the necklace he had given me the day my parents told me I would marry Ikuto.

I smile to myself, thinking of how resistant I was to the idea. I dig through the box some more, the chains and charms make clinking sounds and I know that if I sold even one fifth of the box, I could get at least ten grand. I thought of Tadase going through the stores picking out the jewelry he thought would look good on me, it doesn't give me the same warm, fuzzy feeling it did before.

Instead, the huge teddy bear Ikuto won for me caught my eye. I had given it a special corner in my bed so I could cuddle up to it every night. The bear is worth thirty dollars tops, but it means so much more to me than all of Tadase's gifts combined. When I look at the bear, I think of all the good times Ikuto and I had together. I see Ikuto climbing the obstacle course and how he worked for it, just for me.

Tadase's jewelry is pretty looking but they are cold.

I realize that these are good metaphors for how I feel about them. To me, Ikuto represented love.

Grinning, I walk up to the bear and grab it in a big bear hug. No pun intended. It's fur is just as soft as Ikuto's hair.

I call a maid and tell her to send a message to Tadase to come to the palace quickly. I wanted this solved quickly and before Ikuto came back. Tadase is here just forty minutes later.

He looks rushed and hopeful. I hate to be the one to disappoint him but I know I have to. It isn't fair to leave him hanging either.

"Amu." Tadase smiles when he comes into my room. I close the door behind him, and pick up the jewelry box off my vanity. I had sorted through everything he had given me from the jewelry that is actually mine. He had given me the box too so I am also that giving back.

I hand it to him, and he stares at it, confused. "What's this?"

"It's all the jewelry you've given me through the years." Realization filters through his eyes and he looks like he's about to be sick.

"Why are you giving it back?"

"I can't keep it. It's not fair to you, Ikuto, or me."

"Amu-" I shake my head, cutting him off, "I'm sorry Tadase, but I'm with Ikuto now."

Several emotions flicker across features.

Disbelief.

Sadness.

And anger.

"What's so special about him?"

I shrug, "He's just... _right_." That is a huge understatement.

"But Amu... We spent so much time together. Are you just going to forget those memories?"

"No." I shake my head, "The times spent with you are special to me too."

"But Ikuto is more special." He grounds out bitterly.

I look down, feeling guilty, "Yes, he is."

"I don't believe you!" My head snaps up, he had never raised his voice before. "This is all it takes to get your attention?" He's shaking and angry.

"Tadase-"

"Shut up!" He throws down the jewelry box and the trinkets scatter. "I don't believe it!" He is walking towards me now and I walk back, feeling scared. His eyes are burning and he's stalking towards me.

I realize his intentions and I start to protest, "Wait! Tadase-" He smashes his lips to mine and kisses me, hard. "Mm!" I struggle, but he is much stronger than I expected.

His tongue invades my mouth when I try to scream and he muffles my cries. I realize that resisting is futile. The only way to get him to stop would be to let him kiss me and call for help when he calms down. So I shut down completely, standing stiffly in front of him. This calms him a little.

But when it seems like he is about to let go, my door opens. "Amu?" I would know that voice anywhere. Deep, comforting and warm, but at the moment he sounded incredulous. I suddenly realized how the situation looked. I push on Tadase's chest, hard and he stumbles back from the sudden impact.

Ikuto stares at us, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. But suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, he gains back his composure. His posture straightens and his liquid eyes ice over. He turns around and starts to walk out, "Come find me when you're done." he calls over his shoulder.

I'm frozen for half a beat, then rip myself from Tadase's hold and run after him. Somehow, he had already gotten halfway down the hall. I grab his wrist, stopping him. He jerks to a halt and feigns surprise, "Well, that was fast."

"Ikuto-"

"No." He holds up a hand, "Let me go first." He looks me straight in the eye and I can see the deadly calmness in his, "Amu Hinamori, I hereby declare our engagement absolved. You are no longer obligated to fulfill our agreement."

I freeze, I hadn't expected him so be so severe. "Ikuto, give me a chance-"

"That's _Prince _Ikuto."

"I didn't want Tadase to kiss me!"

"Oh, is that why you weren't resisting at all?"

"I-" I realize that I have no physical evidence. Ikuto saw what he saw, and he was straightforward enough that he would believe just that. "I saw him at the park last week."

"Is that why you've been so distant?"

"Yeah..." I try again, "But Tadase came because-"

"Because you called him here." Ikuto tilts his head accusingly, "There's no other way he could've gotten to you, unless you gave permission."

I dipped my head in defeat, "Yeah."

"So you see Tadase in the park last week, you've been acting weird all this time, while I'm gone you call him here to your room, and I come back to find you two kissing." Ikuto's features dropped in sadness and defeat, "What do you want me to think, Amu?"

"I-"

"Rhetorical question." Ikuto stops me with a wave of his hand and walks away again, "I want your bags packed by tonight and you are to be gone from the estate by tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Ikuto!" But he had already turned the corner.

I stand in the hallway for a few more minutes until guards escort me back, "We have to been given orders to escort you back to your room." I glance at them, and trudge back.

Thankfully, Tadase had slipped away while Ikuto and I were talking. As I watch the maids fold my clothes into my trunks, Utau strides into the room. She leans against the doorframe, and the maids stand up and bow, "Utau- Sama."

She jerks her head toward the door, "Leave for a minute." With their heads bowed, they file out of my room. I stand up and bow to her too, "Utau- sama."

She stares at me and snorts out a harsh laugh, "I knew Ikuto wouldn't settle for you. He already told our father that he's not marrying you." My heart sinks, that meant our engagement was truly over.

Utau walks over and stares me down, "You know, you really are sad. For a while, I actually thought you could be a good match for Ikuto, but then you..." She trails off and shakes her sadly. "You probably thought what he did was pretty harsh though, huh?"

I close me eyes, trapping the tears, "He didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"I know. But you know, Ikuto took a huge chance letting himself like you. He doesn't trust or commit easily."

I nod, "I know."

"No, you don't know." Utau glares at me, "You just think Ikuto is stubborn and commitment- phobic like every other man, it's more than that."

I look up, meeting her eyes for the first time, "It is?"

"Yeah. Did Ikuto ever tell you about our mom?"


	13. Chapter 13

This is a super short chapter but it felt like the right length for such a sad story.

* * *

"Did Ikuto ever tell you about our mom?"

I sniff, "Your mom? ... I just know she's dead..." I feel horrible saying it so straightforwardly, especially when I think of the pained look Ikuto had a month ago when I mentioned it.

Utau doesn't seem to mind though, her lips twist into a sad smile, "Yeah, she died. Eleven years ago when Ikuto was seven."

I nod and she continues, "But I bet Ikuto didn't tell you that she committed suicide."

I gasp, "No... No, he didn't tell me." I choke out.

"Mm, I figured, Ikuto doesn't like to talk about it." That was to be expected. "What happened?"

Utau cocks her head thoughtfully, "Ikuto was always really close with our mother. It affected him a lot when she died. She... Well, I'll tell you from the beginning.

When my mother and father married, they were in love, but my dad was still just a prince then. They would spent a lot of time together, so I guess they just couldn't adjust to it when my father became king. He got a lot more work, a lot more involved in national conflicts, and got called away a lot more often. After awhile they just drifted apart." Utau pauses, then continues almost angrily, "My mother was always weak. She cried so often and couldn't take any heavy news at all. Then one night, our father felt his phone at home while he was at a conference.

"It rang and my mother picked it up. It was from some woman, looking for my father." She stops again, blinking, as if trying to swat away the memory, "I think you can guess who that woman was. She was... involved... with my father. My mother called my father immediately, and he just admitted straight out that he was having an affair. In fact, he said something about the king having these kinds of rights.

"By then, my mother was already somewhat emotionally unstable. She yelled at my father for a while, but after he made it clear he didn't care, she threw down the phone and went to her room. There was a balcony there. She climbed on and... jumped." Utau closed her eyes mournfully. "Ikuto was the one who found her."

I am not at all sure of what to say. I wasn't expecting a story like this. Utau opened her eyes again and begins to talk, I want to scream for her to stop. "That's why Ikuto reacted so strongly. You're pretty unlucky, if it had been anything else, he would've been a hundred times more tolerant."

I want to apologize, to tell someone that I didn't mean to hurt anyone so badly, but I doubt Utau would listen, Ikuto isn't here to listen, and I wouldn't be able to say anything anyway. The words are stuck in my throat.

Utau stops with her story for good and stares hard at me. Her features are stony and she is no longer sad or emotional, "I'm not sure why I told you that. It's not like it'll help you any. In fact," She adds, "you look worse than before." She shrugs, "Don't feel bad, I doubt you could've made it with Ikuto anyway." She walks out, "Continue packing, you'll need to go soon."

As soon as the door slams shut, I crumple to the floor. Utau was right, Ikuto's past only made me feel worse. Before, I had reason to blame Ikuto, make it seem as if he had some doing in the downfall of our relationship. But I realize that, that isn't the case. Not at all.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

Ikuto walked into a room.

It was much more plainly furnished than anywhere else in the castle. He strode onto the balcony and looked down. A procession was leaving the estate and he could just make out pink colored hair floating in the breeze.

Amu turned around one more to look back. She didn't look high enough to see him and continued foreword, disappointed.

Ikuto shook his head to himself and smiled bitterly. It wasn't as if he wanted to see her face one more time anyway.

He sighed and traced a finger along the swirling patterns on the balcony railing. That had been where his mother had stood when she decided to leave everything and everyone, including him, behind.

It seemed fitting that he watched the girl he loved leave from there.

It was from there that he looked sown and saw his mother's body, bloody and broken.

He closed his eyes as Amu disappeared into the distance.

* * *

=.= ...

I'll try to make the next chapter a little more optimistic.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

I sigh as I watch the gardeners weed from my window. It has been a month since I left Ikuto's castle and I still miss it.

My parents had stared at me with silent horror when I went home and explained what happened. I notice my mother looking away with disappointment every time our eyes meet. My father suggested Tadase as a second candidate. When I refused, he had turned away, a sigh escaping his lips. "Then I suppose you'll have to find someone else.", he said warily.

But I don't want anyone else.

I think of Ikuto every waking moment and can't imagine loving anyone else. The part of my heart that contained Ikuto felt empty, and it hurt.

"Amu- Sama." The maid at my door bows, "Your mother requests your presence. She is in her chambers."

I stand up, adjusting my skirt, "I'll be right there." My maid bows out.

I walk in on my mother sitting at her desk shuffling papers. I am immediately handed one as I walk up, "This is the guest list for your party."

"My party?"

"Yes. Your birthday party." My mother looks up at me neutrally, "You still turn 18 even if you don't marry anyone, Amu."

"Yes, I- of course." The comment stung, she was constantly reminding me of my canceled engagement. I glance down the list, uninterested, my parents could invite whoever they want as long I had a few friends to talk to.

But one name catches my eye, "Tsukiyomi" was scrawled in among all the other names.  
"Mother," I choke, "you invited Ikuto."

"Yes, I did." She replies, "What's wrong?"

"But, I- I- we..."

"There's no guarantee he'll come, Amu. It's just an invitation."

"He won't come. He hates me."

"Well, there's no harm in trying."

"Sure there is." I mutter despondently.

"Amu, there is nothing abnormal with inviting the royal family to a party. Do not make this any harder for your father and I." She sends me a hard stare, "Now, look over these songs for your dance."

* * *

"Are you just going to mope around the house all the time now?" I sat up a tiny bit from my position on my bed, to see Utau occupying my double doorway.

"Of course not, I've just been in my room for the past month."

"You're being stupid." She had invited herself in.

"I've been called worse."

"Just because Amu-"

"Let's not go there, Utau." I turned to my side, away from her.

"But it's true! She's nothing to get upset about!"

"Utau." I said, firmer, "Don't go there."

"To late." She held up the white envelope in her hand, "We have to go there now, she invited you to her birthday party."

"What?" She handed me the envelope and I rip open the flap. The invitation inside is on stiff, creamy paper with letters inked in black flourished calligraphy.

_You have been invited to the birthday celebration party of Amu Hinamori. _

"So are you going?" Utau asked after I don't react.

"No." I tossed the paper off the edge of my bed.

"Why not?"

I snorted, "Do I need a reason? Because I am antisocial. Because I don't like crowded places with dancing. Because-"

"Because you don't want to see Amu." Utau finished for me.

"Sure," I shrugged more causally than I felt, "that works too."

"You know Ikuto," Utau sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't like Amu either." I ignored the urge to defend her. "And?"

"But seeing you just moping around like this hurts." She combed through one of her pigtails with her fingers, "You love her. You really do. You don't have to say it out loud because everyone can already see. This isn't any of my business, but I'm your sister and I care about you. Go to this party, if it doesn't work out, then come home, never talk to her again. But if you two can be happy together, I'd rather you put your ego aside."

"This isn't about my ego." I muttered.

"I know." Utau chewed her lip nervously, "Mom died years ago, Ikuto." I stiffened and she touched my arm. "What happened, happened. Don't use what happened to them as a model for your life. You were a lot older than me when it happened. You remember mom much better and I get that. But Amu is different and you're different."

She waited for me to answer and when I didn't she added one last line, "Give her a chance."

Those words echoed in my head the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

I probably should've been doing my history homework instead of writing... Oh well. Procrastination FTW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

I stare into the full length length mirror in my room. I- or rather, my mother, had chosen a white ballgown for me. It's cinched at the waist with a baby pink bow and my hair is partially pulled back with a multi- colored amulet. It looks better on me than anything as in a long time, but I can't bring myself to admire my reflection.

This was supposed to be a happy day. My birthday and the beginning of my engagement to Ikuto.

I can't say that I didn't hope Ikuto would respond to my invitation. Despite myself, I had hoped until the day of the event. When all the other guests had given their replies, I gave up completely.

So here I am, depleted, and wishing that I had never agreed to this party. "Amu- Sama, are you ready?"

_No. _"Yes." I whisper. I stride out my door, ignoring my maid's last attempt to fix my dress. I stop outside the double doors of our ballroom and I hear a guard inside announcing me. The doors open and I step inside.

* * *

I really hadn't decided yet.

Even that morning, I still hadn't been sure.

But that night, two hours before the party, Utau had crashed into my room and made the decision for me. She'd thrown my formal coat onto my bed, where I'd lain. "You're going." she'd said.

* * *

After the applause, I descend the curving staircase, making eye contact with people, the way I had been taught. That's how I caught sight of something I thought I wouldn't be seeing anytime soon. A muss of dark blue hair, half a head taller than the majority of the crowd.

I trip my way down the rest of the steps, eyes trained to the owner of the gorgeous locks. But as I lose my self in the crowd, I also lose sight of him. Disappointed, I look around one more time, before convincing myself I had imagined it.

I mingle among the rest of the aristocrats, laughing at all the right jokes, but my mind is still on that mop of hair.

"Amu!" My name is called with such intensity that I whirl around, almost tripping over my own feet. "U-Utau?"

She is standing right in front of me, hands on her hips. Her blonde hair flows down her shoulders and I feel a stab of jealousy over how good she looks in her dress.

"Amu," she continues, I don't like you, not at all."

"Umm..." I am deathly aware of how loud she is. "You've... said something like that before..."

She nods stiffly, "Unfortunately, though, my brother does like you." I freeze. "Y-your brother?"

She cocks her head, "Yes. He loves you." On a normal occasion, I might have thought of how awkward the conversation sounded.

"But... he said..."

"_You_," she enunciates, "did something very unforgivable to him." I lower my head, flushing with shame, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, yeah." she waves away my words with impatience, "Ikuto is stubborn, he always has been."

I shake my head, "Is this all you came here to tell me about?"

"Not exactly." She steps closer to me, "He may have told you that he never wants to see you again, but he's been sulking around the house ever since you left and it's driving me nuts."

"Oh. I'm... sorry?"

"You should be." She leans closer and studies me, "How have _you_ been?"

"I..." I think back to the empty feeling that's been lingering ever since I left Ikuto, "Not so great."

"Do you love him?" My head jerks up, "What?"

Utau looks at me with distaste. "It's a very simple question. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him at all." I whisper. Utau just stands there for a minute, and just as quickly as she arrived, she flips around and walks away again, calling a "Good." over her shoulder.

I just stand there, stunned. That was all she had to say? Maybe she really did hate me. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I snap out of my reverie. A waiter holding a tray of drinks bow. "Amu- sama. Umm..." He looks very uncomfortable, "Someone is waiting for you in the garden..." I narrow my eyes in confusion at his vague message, "Who?"

"I, um... I can't say Amu- Sama." he's just about sweating bullets now and I take pity, "Alright then, you can go." Relieved, he gives me another bow and hurries away. I walk to the back of the ballroom where the glass double doors lead to the garden.

* * *

_Jeez. _I flopped down on one of the stone benches in the garden. First Utau had forced me into formal clothes, then dragged me here. And right after we arrived, and Amu had come out, she'd dragged me out here again.

She pointed down a stone path and ordered me to, "Take a walk!"

"What was the point of you dragging me here if you're not going to let me see Amu?" I'd asked, amused and irritated at the same time. But she'd just just pointed sternly down the path again.

There was no one in the garden at all and judging from the noise, everyone was inside, where the guests were supposed to be. Not sitting out in the cold waiting for their sister to do whatever the hell she was trying to do. Especially not royal guests who was the heir to the country.

I promised myself to go back inside if I didn't see obvious signs of another human being in the next five minutes.

* * *

I'm really not sure what I'm doing out here. The garden is completely silent and empty and it was starting to scare me. I walk around a few steps, trying to peer around the bends for signs of the person who had called me out here while staying in sight of the light spilling from the ballroom.

A rustle from further down the path startles me, "Who's there?" I call out.

And out of the darkness, stalks out the person I had been wanting to see for the past month.

"Ikuto." I breathe.

The irked expression on his face immediately melts into surprise. "Amu." He replies, just as breathlessly.

I want to fling myself into his arms, but I restrain myself, "Were you the one who called me out here?" I ask hopefully, if he was, that meant he was finally willing to listen to my apology and explanation.

"No... I wasn't..." He stops and squeezes his eyes shut, "Utau." He mutters crossly, "Utau did this."

"Oh." My face must've fallen because he softened his expression a bit. "Since we're out here, I guess we might as well talk."

I light up, "Really?"

"Yeah." He turns and walks down the path again, I run after him eagerly. We sit down on one of the benches, and I turn to him enthusiastically. He glances at and quickly returns his glance to his lap. "I think you have more to say than I do." he mummers.

My optimistic mood is only slightly put out, and I drive on, "Ikuto, I'm sorry for what happened back... then." I have no name for what happened, "Tadase... I really didn't want to kiss Tadase. He just... He kissed me. I was thinking about both of you, and I saw his jewelry and your bear. His stuff was expensive and your bear was cheaper and I thought of you and how wrong he is for me... and..." I stop, realizing that if anything, I was probably making things worse.

Ikuto galnces at me again, "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

I nod, and taking a breath, I re-account what happened that day at the park, then the days after, until the the day I had invited Tadase over to explain things were over. When I am done, Ikuto is silent, and still staring at his hands.

I fiddle with my dress and finally I beg, "Say something."

"Something." He mummers, but I can tell his heart isn't in the joke. He finally raises his head and rakes a hand through his hair. "I guess the only thing I have to say is, do you still love him?"

"No!" I lean forward, "You _were_ listening to my story right? I decided, I love you, much, much more. I stopped feeling for Tadase a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Really!" He chuckles a little at my passionate response. My heart clenches, realizing how much I've missed that sound.

"I've been trying really hard to stay mad at you, but honestly, I've missed you, too."

I grin so big I'm afraid my skin would crack. He chuckles again, and ruffles my hair, "I owe you an apology too. I... should've listened to you explain." I shake my head, he needed no forgiveness, I was never mad at him.

I grab his wrist and hull his arm over my head, around my shoulders. His hold tightens around me and he bends down to kiss my hair. I angle my face up and our lips meet. He is hesitant and gentle at first, but when I throw my arms around his neck, he begins kissing me more fervently.

When we finally pull back, we are both flushed and breathless. He grins and leans his forehead against mine. "I still owe you something." I grin, "I'll go first. I love you."

He smiles back, and whispers huskily, "I lo-"

"Amu?" I jump back and turn to the person who had disturbed our moment. The startling blonde hair almost makes me think it's Utau, but after a second glance, I can tell it isn't.

"Tadase."


	16. Chapter 16

lol, the last chapter brought on the most beautiful flood of Tadase hate comments I have ever seen ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

I turn to Ikuto, who said Tadase's name in the coldest voice I have ever heard.

I had forgotten that my mother had also invited Tadase to my party, in a desperate attempt to marry me off, I guess.

But now, the tension is so thick that I could cut it with a knife. I just stand there like an idiot, looking back and forth between Ikuto and Tadase. I have no doubts that Ikuto can win in a fight, and that if Tadase hurt Ikuto in the least, he could be dragged off to a dungeon somewhere. But there is something in Ikuto's eyes that makes me shiver.

I would love to see Ikuto in action but I'm sure my parents would rather have a more peaceful night. I touch Ikuto's arm, pulling gently. "Come on, Ikuto. I'm sure my parents are waiting inside."

"You go ahead, Amu." He doesn't take his eyes off Tadase. "I'd like to talk to Tadase, and I'm sure Tadase has some words for me too."

I swallow and remind myself once more that Ikuto is the taller and more muscular of the two. I back away a few steps and walk back to the ballroom.

* * *

Tadase cocked his head and glared at me, "Why won't you leave Amu alone?" Seriously? I smirked subtlety.

"_Me?_ I think it's you she doesn't want to be around, Tadase." I took a step forward and stared him down. "You have no fucking idea what I want to do to you after what happened."

He tipped his chin up and said haughtily, "Amu told me to come back-"

"To tell you that she doesn't love you anymore. Since that didn't work, let _me _give you a little reminder. She. Doesn't. Like. You. And as a little extra incentive, the next time you touch her, you can expect to find yourself in the bottom of the ocean when you wake up."

He looked shocked enough to satisfy me and I began walking away. But before I got very far, he shouted out, "_She does love me_!"

I smirked and said, "But she loves me more." mostly to myself but I was sure he heard.

* * *

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and Ikuto kisses my shoulder. I grin, "What did you and Tadase talk about?"

"Guy stuff. You wouldn't be interested." He grins and let go of me. He steps back and sweeps into a low bow, holding out a hand to me, "Would the lady care to dance?" I giggle and clasp his hand, "She would."

Ikuto leads me onto the dance floor as a new song begins. He holds my waist and turns me in circles until I'm dizzy. I laugh and accidentally catch my mother's eyes. She's staring at us and grinning as if she's the one dancing with Ikuto.

When the song slows down, Ikuto hold me close again and I bury my face in his chest. "Are you gonna say it?"

I can feel his smile, he bends down, close to my ear and whispers, "I love you." It feels wonderful to finally hear it but I realize that it's much more anti- climatic than I expected because I'd known he loves me a long time ago.

I grin, "I love you, too."

* * *

Shortest chapter ever. I think there'll be one more chapter as an epilogue.


End file.
